


Torn

by combeferrocious



Series: Ferrejolras Drabbles [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, High School AU, Karimloo!Ferre, M/M, TW: Cuts, Tveit!Jolras, tw: anorexia, tw: bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocious/pseuds/combeferrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras finds his best friend in a state that he hopes to never find him in again. It's up to him to convince Combeferre that he's better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

Enjolras knocked on the door of Combeferre's bedroom. He waited patiently. The two boys were working on a project for debate team. The blond waited a little bit longer before knocking again.

"Paul Vegas?" His voice croaked, having just hit puberty.

There was no answer. Enjolras turned the doorknob and the door gently swung open. He walked into the room and looked around.

"Paul Vegas, I'm here. Where are you?" He said.

There was quiet sniffling from the other side of the bed. The fifteen year old walked over to the location of the small cries before gasping in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed.

Combeferre was leaning against the wall, tear stains on his face. His glasses were crooked and he had red slits going up his arms. Enjolras knelt beside him, not sure what to do. Then he remembered what he had learned in that required forum they had four months ago.

Quickly the blond sprinted into the bathroom, grabbed the first aid kit, and returned to his friend's side. He snatched the bandage wrap out of the box and began coiling it around Combeferre's arms. After that, he wiped the blood off his skin, where it remained.

"I'm sorry…" Combeferre breathed, tears still falling down his face.

Enjolras took his friend's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Paul Vegas, why would you do this? What made you do this? You can tell me anything, my friend." He said.

Combeferre sniffed softly, his bottom lip quivering. Then he burst into tears, leaning into Enjolras' arms. He had never cried in front of his friend. Ever. So Enjolras knew this was a serious situation.

"I can't do it…" Combeferre sobbed. "I can't do it. I hate going to school. I can't go to school without being stabbed with a pencil or punched in the face. A-and my mother keeps complaining about how I'm growing, and how we don't have enough to eat, and how I keep needing to have a-all my clothes tailored bec-cause," he took in a shaky breath, "because my legs are too long. S-she also yells at me because I don't eat enough, that I-I'm too bony. B-but if I eat like I should, then she says that we don't have e-enough to eat."

Enjolras had tears streaming down his face as well. He had never heard any of this from his friend. Combeferre looked weak. He was a very muscular boy, but Enjolras only knew that because he would go workout with the football team. Was Combeferre starving himself?

"Hey, Paul Vegas…I need you to take your shirt off for me. I need to see if you're okay." The blond whispered in his ear as he stroked the black locks belonging to his beloved friend.

Combeferre took in another shaky breath before reluctantly pulling the worn out t-shirt over his head. He held it in his hands as he waited insecurely. Enjolras ran his fingers over the sharply outlined muscles on his torso.

"You're not even flexing…" He mumbled. "You need to start eating more. It's part of being a boy and you know that! You of all people know that a male in his teenage years eats more than anything. Paul Vegas…you will starve if you don't eat. You're already six foot four and we both know that you're not done growing." 

Combeferre smiled weakly and shook his head. "This is what I was afraid of. Now you're gonna worry all over me and I don't want that."

"Of course I'm going to worry over you! You are my best friend, and you always will be!"

"Look, Julien, I appreciate your concern, but I was trying to do something. See if you hadn't come in here, then things would've resolved. My mother and sister would be able to get more things without me. Daisy would be able to go to school probably, and my mother would be able to buy herself nicer clothes."

Enjolras shifted so that Combeferre was now sitting up straight in front of him. They were eye to eye; a sparkling ocean of ice versus dark melted chocolate. Enjolras bit his lip to prevent from bawling.

"Where does that leave me, Paul Vegas? If you had died, I wouldn't survive the rest of the day. I would be wondering how I didn't see it. What I had done wrong. What I could've done to save you if I had known. Paul Vegas, I love you more than anything else in this world."

"But what about-"

"I don't care about my political views when it's about you. I would drop all of that right now if it were the only way to save you. Please understand that I love you. You don't have to love me back, but let me tell you something. You are the reason I am willing to wake up and go to school every morning. Because I know when I walk through the doors, you will be in the library like always, probably typing up a paper or reading a new book. And when I come sit down next to you, you'll either greet me sincerely, saying that I look 'rather dashing in my new polo'. Or you will greet me with a joke saying how I look like I lion because I forgot to brush my hair that morning." Enjolras ranted, holding Combeferre's hands tightly in his.

"Julien, I'm sorry. I really am." Combeferre whispered, tears sliding down his face.

"Paul Vegas, just because someone else doesn't like you, or maybe acts like it, doesn't mean that you're alone. I love you so much. With all my heart. Nothing will ever change that, my friend." 

Combeferre stared at Enjolras. He had never claimed that he 'loved him' ever. The older boy watched him for a moment.

"Why haven't you ever told me this?" He asked.

Enjolras had one tear roll down his marble skin. "Because I was afraid that if I did you would…I don't know…"

"Do you love me as as a brother…or a lover?"

"Yes." Was all Enjolras said, turning a shade of red deeper than his shirt.

Combeferre gently placed a bandaged hand on one side of his friend's face. Their eyes refused to separate until Enjolras' flicked yearningly to those perfect pink lips. Combeferre felt his heart pounding in his chest. He leaned in a bit closer and pressed his mouth against Enjolras. It lasted for a split second before he pulled away. Enjolras' eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed deeply.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Combeferre began.

Enjolras had cut him off by tackling him to the ground and smashing their lips together once more. His hands rooted in the black locks of his friend. Combeferre felt his heart pounding even harder than before. His hands trailed softly down Enjolras' back and then under the red shirt. His fingers brushed against his spine before moving to the front of his body. The blond had only broken the kiss momentarily to remove Combeferre's glasses and toss them aside before returning to his lips. His fingers stroked the toned six pack on the other's stomach, outlining each rectangle.

This all happened quickly. Once Enjolras was through with his lips, his nuzzled Combeferre's neck before sucking the warm skin just above his clavicle. Combeferre let out a soft gasp and tangled his fingers in the blond hair of his friend. Enjolras smiled at the reaction before clasping their hands together. He pressed a kiss in the middle of his chest before resting his head there.

Combeferre laughed softly. "What the hell just happened?" He breathed.

Enjolras smiled and moved slightly just to press another kiss to his chest. "We were in love." He replied.

"Julien?" 

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."

The blond grinned and leaned up to kiss Combeferre one last time before rolling off his body. "I think it's time to start working on that speech."


End file.
